


A N N O Y I N G

by vxlentine



Series: To find cures to our sorrows [2]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, i imagine this after they time jumped, not sure what t h i s even is but the dialogue has been in my head for a while, the white violin tells it like it is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-19
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-25 21:16:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 187
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18171569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vxlentine/pseuds/vxlentine
Summary: “Look me in the eye…and tell me…why shouldn’t I?” said The White Violin, ignoring the scream of Vanya in her head.





	A N N O Y I N G

**Author's Note:**

> not connected to anything in the series.

“Do you want to know something?” she mumbled, her back facing them as she lets the rain run down her face. Her feet planted against the courtyard grass. “I can hear…every single pump of each of your hearts…I can hear it speed up…I can hear the blood pulsing through your veins…and do you know…how annoying it is?  


“It’s so loud…so loud and annoying and God, it makes me want to make you all shut up…makes me want to make you hurt…hurt you like you all hurt me…I don’t care if I bring down the world…I don’t care if I bring me down with it…and I definitely don’t care if I bring you down with me…so tell me,”  


She slowly turned to face them. Her eyes a glowing white as she stared at them. Their usual confident selves, that beat down criminals and assassins easily, were trying desperately not to tremble before her.  


“Look me in the eye…and tell me…why shouldn’t I?” said The White Violin, ignoring the scream of Vanya in her head.

**Author's Note:**

> note sure what this is but idk i just want vanya to shamelessly rip the numbers a new one- I WANT HER TO GET REVENGE.


End file.
